


leap of faith

by MarshmallowFudgeUp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, gender neutral frisk, poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFudgeUp/pseuds/MarshmallowFudgeUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speculation as to why Frisk went up Mount Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leap of faith

Silence like static, isolation like snow. Pins and needles. Numbness seeped through. Blood filled cracks in the floor; filled the gaps in your mouth. You’d come to understand the copper taste quite well.

Empty words and forgotten promises led to burning alcohol and purpling skin. But an accident was an accident. It wouldn’t happen again. The excuses piled and soon toppled and you’re at your wits’ end. One more time- just one more time. It’d be different.

It’d be different.

Subtly, saviors morphed into savages. Apologetic eyes turned sharp. Blunt nails curled into claws. Your very own parents… were _monsters_.

You hid your battle wounds, ashamed. But it’s okay. They don’t hurt as much as they used to before. You could barely feel them now.

Later, it dawned on you that you didn’t know where to go after war. And it slowly started to occur to you that you didn’t have any reason to fight.

And so…

Here you are, climbing Mount Ebott. You heard abundant gossip that people go missing on this mountain.

The jagged rocks dig into your palms. You don’t flinch. And when you end up falling through into the underground, you let _real_ monsters embrace you.

  
  
  
  



End file.
